Mil Narcisas
by Larizzaz
Summary: Bella sempre me viu como um anjo. E eu sempre vi em Bella um poder que eu nunca teria. Ela tinha esse quê de obscuridade alarmante. Ela tinha esse ar de devoção. Narcisa/Bella


**Mil Narcisas**

_Verão de 1971_.

Eu estava nua no meu quarto, tentando me livrar do calor. A Inglaterra estava derretendo, eu sabia e eu seria a próxima. Sentei-me na janela do meu quarto, de frente para o jardim, entrecruzando as pernas, dedilhando meus longos cabelos loiros.

Minhas faces estavam rubras por causa do mormaço e, de vez em quando, eu brincava distraidamente com os meus seios, na falta de coisa melhor para fazer. Uma carta de Lucius estava ao meu lado, fora a última coisa que eu lera e era a única coisa _fria_ que se encontrava no meu quarto.

- _Cissy_, o que você... – foi quando _Bella_ entrou no quarto, procurando-me para acompanhá-la em alguma de suas aventuras obscuras. Eu estava cansada, entediada, eu só queria permanecer ali.

- Por que você está _nua_? – ela perguntou meio desconcertada em um tom que, definitivamente, não combinava com ela.

- Você pode fechar a porta, _por favor_?

Sim, eu estava nua. Eu me sentia viva para o mundo, tudo estava sempre tão frio... Em casa, com a educação rigorosa; em Hogwarts, com a formalidade sonserina e o namoro insosso com Lucius. _Eu me sentia aquecida, eu me sentia bela..._ E eu não queria que elfos domésticos presenciassem meu momento de _descoberta_.

- Você deve se vestir, Cissy, não é certo ficar andando nua por ai... – Bella disse apressada, pegando algum vestido qualquer no meu armário.

- _Eu não preciso de roupas_. Eu estou com calor, _Bella_, porque você não vem e fica ao meu lado?

Mesmo contrariada, Bella veio. Ela me achava infantil, apesar de eu já estar com dezesseis anos. Ela estava sendo me repreendendo ou me chamando de boba. O fato era que ela não sabia que eu me sentia _boba_ com ela. De todas as pessoas, com ela eu poderia ser infantil, brincalhona ou séria. Bellatriz me transformava em _mil Narcisas_. _Eu era livre com ela_.

- Você pode pentear meus cabelos, se quiser...

De costas para ela, ofereci-lhe uma escova cara e joguei todos os meus fios para trás. Ela se sentou atrás de mim, passando a escova com delicadeza sobre os meus cabelos longos, que chegavam à altura do meu bumbum, escondendo minha cintura fina.

- Você sabe que eu adoro seus cabelos... – ela disse fracamente. Assim como eu era livre com Bella, eu tinha a impressão de que ela era igualmente livre comigo.

Virei meu rosto para o lado, para vê-la de relance. Nós éramos aparentemente diferentes, mas verdadeiramente muito iguais. E eu percebi que o me aquecia _mais_ não era o sol.

Bella beijou o lado da face que eu ofereci com delicadeza e ternura. Eu a amava da mesma forma. Do jeito que eu queria que ela estivesse sempre ao meu lado, beijando-me com amor, me envolvendo com sua aura quente. Eu não queria mais a gelidez de uma vida sem paixão.

- _Cissy, você parece um anjo_. – talvez fosse a brancura da pele, combinada com os cabelos muito loiros e quase brancos, mas Bella sempre me viu como um anjo. Como um ser que ela deveria preservar recatado, para que não perdesse o que quer que tivesse.

Eu sempre vi em Bella um poder que eu nunca teria e ela sabia disso. Ela tinha uma força devota que emanava dos seus olhos escuros e se espalhava eletrizante pelos cabelos tão negros como a mais pura escuridão. Ela tinha esse _quê_ de obscuridade alarmante. Ela tinha esse ar de devoção.

Virando-me, peguei delicadamente o seu rosto e o segurei entre as minhas mãos finas.

Olhei no fundo dos olhos de _Bella_ para que ela nunca perdesse as mil _Narcisas_ que existiam dentro de mim.

Para que ela não esquecesse de que a minha liberdade era única e somente dela.

Selei nosso contrato com um beijo cálido, que depois de alguns minutos se transformou em algo sublime. Nós duas nunca estaríamos completas longe uma da outra, nossos corpos unidos eram supremos. Abraçá-la e sentir a batida forte do seu coração, o cheio que exalava dos seus cabelos me transformava em diversas Narcisas ao mesmo tempo, sem que eu pudesse me controlar.

Com Bella eu podia ser a Narcisa pura, a Narcisa delicada, a Narcisa amável, a Narcisa amante, a Narcisa sexy, a Narcisa bonsosa, a Narcisa má, a Narcisa irmã, a Narcisa suja, a Narcisa chata, a Narcisa calorosa, a Narcisa alegre, a Narcisa triste, a Narcisa forte, a Narcisa fraca, a Narcisa corajosa, a Narcisa confusa, a Narcisa poderosa...

Eu queria sempre tê-la nos meus braços. Sempre ter seus seios grudados no meu, sua boca colada na minha, seus cabelos negros emaranhando-se com os meus cabelos claros.

Eu estava me transformando em duas. Eu estava metade Narcisa, metade Bella.

Eu me tornava única perto dela.

_Eu me sentia aquecida, eu me sentia Bella..._

E a partir daquele momento, eu soube que por tudo eu poderia passar na vida se Bella estivesse ao meu lado, fosse penteando meus cabelos, fosse me dando beijos quentes.

Ajudando-me a ser quem eu era...

_Mil Narcisas_.

*****

Ah, essa é a primeira FemmeSlash que eu escrevo, portanto, dá um desconto porque eu ainda não sou profissional. Haha. Tentei escrever uma Drarry, mas não consegui. Com Bella e Cissy simplesmente foi... _natural._

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijinhos,

Larizzaz.


End file.
